One-Shot Compendium
by Asher Grey
Summary: AU One shot. Yu has finally gotten a date with Marie but he's going to need a wingman of epic proportion in order for everything to go perfectly. Taking Requests.
1. Notes and Diaries

**A/N Okay here's my first one shot for the compendium :)**

**I Kinda really need requests for ones in total im probably going to do another twenty. The only guideline is no Yaoi or Yuri because I can't write that stuff nothing personal and no Minato X Yukari because theres plenty around :)**** I don't mind anything else.**

**Also I would like to note that I really need female OCs for project red butterfly in order to do the first chapter.**

* * *

Minato didn't know what to do. He had been so busy with Tartarus that he totally forgot about mid-terms and with him being so tired from Tartarus he slept through all his classes. He needed notes, but not just any notes otherwise he'd fail. He needed the Ice queen's notes if he wanted to pass on such short notice. He quickly opened the door to the dorm.

"Hey Minato do you w-wanna study with me" Yukari said somewhat nervously.

"Sorry I'm busy" Minato said somewhat bluntly to Yukari.

"Y-yeah okay then" She replied rather sadly.

Minato really needed to find Mitsuru. He noted that she wasn't downstairs like she usually was. Minato quickly ran up to the third floor where he was met by the empress's door. Minato stood there contemplating on what he should say to the ice queen. He didn't want to tell that he completely slacked for the upcoming mid-terms. He quickly knocked on the door loud enough for Mitsuru to hear even if she was asleep.

"What is it. Oh Arisato" Mitsuru said opening the door. Her face had the look of general surprise written on it. It seemed odd to Minato it was almost like she hadn't expected him to ever visit her.

"Hey Mitsuru can I borrow so notes. I want to try to be better then last time" Minato said with a smile hoping she would buy it.

"But Arisato you were the best in your class?" Mitsuru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see I kinda want to get a head start for next year" Minato said rather convincingly.

"Very well then I shall retrieve them" Mitsuru said as she disappeared behind the door. Minato heard the dull footsteps of her heels against the floorboards.

"Here you go Arisato. Please give them back when you're done" Mitsuru said as she passed the small black booklet.

_"Sure_ thing Senpai" Minato said with a smile which earned a small subtle smile from her.

Minato soon found himself watching TV in the lobby. How he end up doing this he didn't know. All he had been doing was watching old reruns and now it was verging on the dark hour. he really needed to study for mid-terms like now. So he quietly got up his seat on the couch and slowly but silently ventured to his room. He silently opened is door and turned on his light. He was probably going to have to pull an all-nighter even with Mitsuru's notes. He inwardly sighed why did he have to get distracted so easily. He quickly grabbed his books and the small black leather booklet. Minato slowly traced the cover of the small booklet. He was truly intrigued by what kind of notes Mitsuru would take. Minato opened the booklet to find something more then questionable.

What Mitsuru gave him wasn't notes. Infact it was much more personal. Minato had stumbled upon the Ice queen's personal diary. He was beginning to question the ethics of reading Mitsuru's diary however his curiosity was slowly getting the best of him. Minato the soon to be Messiah gave into his curiosity. To say that he wasn't interested in Mitsuru's secrets or potential crushes would be a lie considering he himself hoped maybe the Ice queen had her eyes on him. But that was merely hope, even he knew the likely hood wasn't that high.

Most entries he skipped through because they detailed either Student council things or many things about SEES. Minato was about to give up until he noticed the newer entries. They detailed how she no longer could keep her feelings about a junior so she decided to tell her diary. She detailed how she noticed the junior's strive to get to know her. However it also noted how she couldn't hang out with him because of her being busy with the Kirijo group. This sounded vaguely familiar to Minato what from he didn't know.

Minato soon found that it was now the dark hour from the lack of music now filling his ears. Minato was now up to the latest entry which was just yesterday in fact. It read:

_Dear Diary_

_Today I am writing to you because I want to get some things of my chest some things that I wouldn't dare tell Arisato. The fact of the matter is that I am attracted to Minato Arisato. I don't know how this came to be nor do I know how to deal with this "feeling". I am also doubtful he would even return such a feeling. I do wish Arisato would return such feelings. I have many dreams where he visits me during the late of night or even during the dark hour._

Minato just stopped reading there with a smirk. He was beginning to formulate an Idea.

* * *

Mitsuru had stayed up rather late for once considering they weren't going to Tartarus. Mitsuru quietly noted things that she wanted to bring up next student council meeting. Recently she's been having to write it in a separate book from her diary. Thinking about that she realised that she needed to write another entry in her journal. She silently grabbed the black leather booklet that layed on her desk. She quietly flicked through the pages to notice something was a miss. These pages noted things about maths and science rather then secrets kept close to oneself. Mitsuru was at a panic surely it was in this room, maybe she just grabbed the wrong booklet instead of giving it to _him _ of all people. She was about to go search for it when she heard a knock on her door.

She swore if it was Junpei asking where the toilets were again she would execute him. She quietly opened the door to find one Minato Arisato at the door.

"Hello Arisato what pleasure do I owe this late night visit to?" Mitsuru said raising an eyebrow and trying her very best to stay calm after all this was like her many dreams.

"Ahh just the usual senpai" Minato said with the a weird smirk on his face.

"The usual" Mitsuru replied somewhat confused as she opened the door more to let him in.

"Well actually I'm here to return your notes. I realized maybe I'm not ready to do the next level" Minato said pulling out the booklet out of his pocket. This obviously sent Mitsuru in a panic state. Did he read anything on there. Maybe he didn't he did refer to them as notes.

"I thought you said you were ready Arisato" Mitsuru said as she slowly inched closer to Minato in hopes of grabbing the notes.

"I don't know anymore aye senpai. Especially with Tartarus and all" Minato said noticing her attempts he slowly moved the black booklet away from her reach.

"Maybe next time then Arisato" she said obviously getting somewhat distressed with getting so close.

"Actually maybe I should have a look" Minato said as he went to open the booklet causing the redhead to nearly run at him.

"Maybe you should just leave it with me it is really late" Mitsuru said only noticing now how close they were.

"Maybe your right senpai. Can I just ask you a question" Minato said smirking mischieviously. She had fallen right into his trap.

"Sure Arisato" Mitsuru said raising her eyebrow with obvious confusion.

Right after that moment she felt all source of air from her mouth just stop. It took her awhile understand what was happening. she soon realized that Minato infact did not ask her a question but he did something much more questionable. Minato Arisato had kissed her. Rather out of nowhere at that too. It took her a while to get out of the shock and by the time she did she realised she was on her bed with Minato already at the door.

"Sweet dreams Mitsuru" Minato said from the doorway with a smile. With that all light in the room was extinguished. Leaving a rather surprised Mitsuru who probably wasn't going to sleep tonight and if she was it was going to be about _him._

* * *

**A/N Okay I hope you enjoy that I may just change the summary based on the newest one shot. Also more likely to do underappreciated pairings because they need some love too. Also if you send like some story idea for it as well the more likely it will be accepted.**

**Also I have an eventual Minato X Rise to do for SuperDudeX. But I currently have no _major_ Ideas for it yet so that would help.**

**Okay see you in the next one-shot. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AU Oneshot just as to make it easier. Also this may become a two-shot the main reason I'm releasing this one shot is because I've recently started a poll for Minato's pairing for a collab I'm doing.**

**Any way have you guy's heard of Persona Q, Persona dance the night away and most of all Persona 5. At first I disliked Persona Q but it's gradually grown on me. Also that and the fact Minato's called Minato in it instead of Makoto :D**

** NightlyPresence This one's for you I hope you like this one it took me four hours and thats without doing some of the scenes I wanted.**

** Houshiro I'm going to eventually get on to your request I'm hoping to anyway.**

** A guy without a good name It's not don't like pairing it's just it gets more representation then most other pairings because it's one of the most likely to be canon.**

** Ultra-pop I might get on to those request.**

**Now read the labours of my hard work also there is a small OC in this just forewarning**

* * *

Yu had done it! He had some how got himself a date with Marie a very popular girl from his school. However it seemed like she had some pretty strict restrictions. Such as leaving at exactly nine o'clock or maybe this was more of a pity date. Yu himself wasn't exactly the smoothest guy you would in fact that title would belong to one of his close friends. Yu definitely needed to bring out the big guns in hopes of Marie becoming his girlfriend. However Yu knew that there was no probability of him pulling off the perfect date that he needed to sweep her off her feet.

"Dude are you alright" Yosuke said as he waved his hand in front of Yu's face.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired that's all" Yu said rather convincingly.

"Well I heard you got a date with someone today" Yosuke said with a smile.

"Yeah you could say that" Yu said rather nonchalantly.

"Oooh come on Yu we both know you're not the smoothest guy around here. That title is taken by me" Yosuke said rather bluntly and with a sparkle in his at the last sentence.

"Yeeah right Yosuke the only person that says your smooth is yourself" Yu replied rather honestly.

"Hey I resent that. Anyway I would be your wingman and all but I got a shift at junes today" Yosuke said rather concidently.

"Okay then I'll see you later" Yu said as he waved his friend goodbye. Yu was in a real predicament. He had no idea what to do for his date. Sure he's had pretty solid relationships with girls before but none of them were like Marie. Even having Yosuke as a wingman would have been better then no one. There is however one _person_ that could make Yu's dreams come true and he knew he would need his help.

"Hey Yu heard you got a hot date tonight" A voice said over the sound of an engine rumbling. He knew that voice it belonged to a senior a year above him. Strongly into music with his audio technicas. Sometime he'd see him smoking by the velvet room in the midnight channel. Whether or not he knew about was a complete mystery to Yu. He had helped the investigation team many times in the midnight channel. He was the _one _who was undoubtedly the smoothest guy around here maybe the world, maybe the universe. It was almost like the _universe_ just let him be that smooth.

"Yeah with Marie" Yu said knowing there was no point to lying to him.

"Well done. Anyway lets get going we need to get you prepared" He said as he pointed to the moped Yu didn't know was there early.

"What do you mean prepared? And how come there's a Moped I don't even have one. Also how come you're helping me when we aren't even on a name to name basis?" Yu said practically exploding with question.

"Your date. I bought it. Because I can and I know your name you just don't know mine" He said rather calmly.

"Well you gotta give me something to work with I just can't go around saying dude all the time" Yu said bringing up a point.

"Just call me A" He said not missing a beat.

"A really?" Yu said bewildered.

"You can talk if I wasn't japanese I wouldn't understand why your name is Yu" A quickly countered.

"You bring up a valid point A. So what are we doing first" Yu said getting down to business.

"You're going to follow me and my motorcycle to Junes where we are going to buy you some clothes" A said as he threw and stamped out the cigarette Yu didn't notice he ever started smoking.

"Why are doing this for me A. I can understand the TV world but this, this is completely different" Yu said as both he and A mounted their respective vehicles.

"I maybe because I'm a _fool_ and see you as a bro" A said rather honestly. If A was a social link Yu would've have sworn he would have been maxed out because he bought yu a moped those things cost a lot.

"Wow A that means a lot coming from you" Yu said as he heard A start up his engine.

* * *

To say A had a lot of money would be an understatement it was almost like he collected money from some mystical tower that rises from the earth. So far Yu had tried so many clothes only for A to reject every outfit that he wore so far. Yu only had one outfit left and it seemed to be the most expensive outfit A had put together. It consisted of a plain orange shirt, brown skinny jean and a black jacket Yu thought was really awesome.

"Okay you're ready" A said with a smirk.

"Really?" Yu said looking at the price tag which made him visual cringe.

"How about we give Yosuke a visit then?" A said with his smirk getting bigger.

Before Yu could get a word in he was somehow at the register with Yosuke putting his clothes in a bag with a rather annoyed look.

"Now that will come to 50,000 yen" Yosuke said still rather annoyed that he had to work while A and Yu were having fun.

"Okay will this cover it" A said as he tossed a random amount of notes at Yosuke.

"Dude you got heaps of change" Yosuke said as he only put five notes inside the cash register.

"I know how you want to be having fun so keep the change" A said with a caring smile.

"Thanks dude. Take care of my partner okay" Yosuke said solemnly.

"No problem Yosuke" A said as he and Yu left the store.

"Thanks A. I'll pay you back somet-" Yu said before being interrupted.

"No need to. Anyway you should go get prepared I'll see you after your date okay" A said with full confidence in Yu as he got onto his motorcycle.

"But A I thought you were going to be my wing man" Yu said as A put his helmet on.

"Don't worry the _universe _just has a way of sorting things out" A said with a smirk.

"Come on man I need help" Yu said nearly begging.

"Okay. How about if things work out I tell you my name. If I'm wrong and things don't turn out well I'll tell you my name" A said solemnly.

"What kind of bet is that?" Yu asked not understanding the depth of the situation.

"You'll be the first person in awhile to learn my name" A said teasingly.

"In awhile?" Yu said with an eyebrow raised.

"You could say I'm _dead _to some of my friends" A said rather seriously.

"What?" Yu said nearly falling backwards. It seemed A was hoping this was gonna happen and took of before Yu could recover.

"Don't worry I'll have your back" A said as he was driving off.

* * *

It had been at least an hour since A left. Yu had at least three showers in anticipation for his date. To say he was nervous would be an understatement he really wish he could've got A's help. However A did buy him clothes to hopefully impress marie. Still there were many problems she had the curfew of 9:00 and she said she was busy until 7:00 so that didn't leave Yu with many options especially counting travel time because his moped could only fit him on it.

He soon found he had a text from A of all people it read.

_Take a look outside. _

Yu quickly ran outside to find a peculiar looking motorcycle. Another thing he noticed was that there was a rather odd note attached to the bike. He quickly grabbed and unfolded it.

_I realized your moped wouldn't be the best thing for a date.  
__So I brought a Bike to your house. The key's in your pocket.  
__Also don't worry about time or her checking the time.  
__Also don't wreck the bike It belongs to a old friend.  
__Everything __should run smoothly :)_

Now Yu knew how smooth A could be. He must have slipped a key in after Yosuke bagged the clothes. He looked out for him much like margaret of the velvet room. Something about A reminded him about the velvet room maybe it was the ha-.

Yu's train of thought was interrupted by him noticing the time he really needed to get going. He quickly drove to Marie's house and he soon ended up right at the front door. He quickly knocked so that doubt wouldn't make him hesitate. He soon heard someone running and the sound of boots hitting the floor boards and finally the opening of a door.

"Hey Yu" Marie said with a smile.

"Hey Marie you ready to go" Yu said returning the smile.

"Sure just give me a sec" Marie said as she quickly closed the door undoubtedly to get her bag. Somehow her bag reminded of something. Velvet like blue almost like? Like what, what was that he was trying to remember. It probably had something to do with something Margaret said. Yu felt a vibration that prompted him that he had a text message.

_There should be some food you prepared earlier  
in one of the side pockets most likely in two  
small baskets. Also after you have your picnic  
go for walk through town towards my house._

_-A_

"So what are doing for our date?" Marie asked rather curiously.

"We're going for a picnic. Unless of course you didn't want to" Yu said rather calmly. Yu was more perplexed that A got some of the food that he prepared onto the bike. He didn't wondered truly how A managed to get food he didn't even know he prepared. However Nanako did ask for some food earlier.

"No I would love to but you don't exactly look like you're carrying food. Also how are going to get there because it is fair walk to anywhere nice" Marie said rather curiously.

"Don't worry I got a ride" Yu said with a smile as he pulled out the key. He noticed it had a weird inscription in it that was a faint _MSMK_. Maybe it was some rare brand Yu didn't know but you could feel it was something more.

"Don't tell me you got a moped" Marie said rather sadly.

"You'll find out yourself" Yu said as they came up right where you could see it.

"You have a _bike_. Geez Narukami you're looking smooth" Marie said with surprised look on her face. Yu took note never to doubt A.

"Anywhere you'd like to go Marie" Yu said as he mounted the bike and tossed her a helmet.

"I'd like to go to the riverbank if that's possible" Marie said as she mounted the bike and squeezed Yu tightly.

"To the riverbank then" Yu said as he started up the engine.

* * *

Marie looked pretty happy with the date so far. Right now it was well past nine o'clock but Marie didn't know that. Both he and Marie were about to go for a walk when he noticed that he saw A, Yosuke and a figure he couldn't quite see talking by an alleyway. A also gave noticed Yu and gave him a discreet thumbs up which only made Yu smile. Right now Marie's phone was on low battery so she wanted to avoid checking it often in fear of it going flat. This walk was pretty nice especially with Marie clinging to his arm. However he noticed one tiny problem they were nearly practically by a Junes Clockshop window. Yu didn't want to move in fear of looking way to obvious, but if he didn't move she was probably going to be disappointed with him.

Luckily this didn't escape A's eagle grey eyes. He signalled Yosuke to go deal with it. Which Yosuke did in a flash as he quickly pulled down the cover. The act didn't garner any attention for he was known as the prince of junes so it must be official.

Yu breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed his friends action. But it would seem wasn't out of hot water yet because he could tell by the look on her face that she was going to ask the time.

"What's the time Yu?" Marie asked curiously.

"Okay let me che-" Yu said before someone collided with him.

"S-sorry about" a teal green haired girl said. It seemed fate had another plan. Because it seemed that they both _concidently_ had the same phone. So while they were scrambling for their phones Yu noticed the girl pick up one of the phones. He could definitely tell that was his phone and he also noticed the girl do a couple of quick finger movements before passing it back to Yu.

"H-here you go s-sorry for the inconvenience" She said before she started walking towards where he remembered where A was. Yu pulled out his phone to see that it was set to eight o'clock. He quickly looked across to see familiar one familiar grey eye looking right back with a smirk. Sometimes he forgot how A had a emo fringe. Yu quickly gave A a quick thumbs up before showing Marie his phone.

"Wow it's only eight o'clock" Marie said rather surprised. However Marie felt her phone vibrate meaning a phone call was imminent.

"Hey Yu give me a sec I'm getting a call" Marie said which caused Yu to panic on the inside.

* * *

However A already predicted this was why he brang _her _along a young girl by the name of Fuuka. She owed A many favours to A over the past couple of years. Right now she was going to do something pretty cool.

After connecting her laptop to the network she was going to find the radio tower frequency and disrupt it as to stop Marie's call. This of course was child's play for Fuuka as she did just as the call started.

"Okay done now A" Fuuka said as she closed her laptop lid.

"Well done you've progress from the last time I saw your skills especially your acting" A said with a smirk.

"That means a lot coming from you" Fuuka said with a smile.

"So wait you disrupted a _radio tower_ just to help A help Yu" Yosuke said questioningly.

"Yeop" both of them said in unison. This only caused Yosuke to face palm.

"Okay _A _you owe me a date" Fuuka said rather boldly.

"Okay then Fuuka just don't expect to go as hard as I am now" A said rather honestly.

"Fine" Fuuka said as she started walking away.

"By the way why don't you make people refer to you as M" Fuuka said rather bluntly.

"Because of Spoilers" A said nonchalantly.

"Spoilers what?!" Yosuke said as he face palmed again.

* * *

Yu soon found himself with Marie at a two story apartment belonging to A. The building was pretty fancy. Fancy by Inaba's standards anyway. Marie was going to stay over with Yu. Yu didn't know what her parents may do but he trusted her to understand the potential consequences. Yu was about to open the door when he found he had no key.

However just as he going to wallow in embarrassment the door clicked open to reveal a familiar blue.

"Marie I rang your parents to tell them you were staying over at mine since you couldn't ring and you didn't want to walk alone" Naoto explained.

"Wait you live here Naoto?" Yu said rather surprised.

"Actually I'm staying here until they finishes fixing my house one _secret cook off _we had without the boys" Naoto said said rather calmly as if expecting such a question.

"Hurry up and let them in Naoto" A yelled from the staircase.

"Sure thing A" Naoto said moving away from the doorway.

"Hey Yu. Oh you must be Yu's girlfriend" A said acting as if he had never seen Marie.

"S-s" Yu tried to interject but he was given a menacing side look from A.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Marie said with a smile.

"I could guess?" A said pretending he wanted further explanation.

"Well he hasn't exactly asked me yet" Marie said rather honestly.

"I'm sure he's waiting for the right time" A said almost sounding like an older brother.

"I guess" Marie said not sounding so sure.

"Anyway welcome to Casa Minato" Minato said as he popped the champagne he was holding behind his back.

"Minato-!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure if I pulled this of right because A is Minato because of Arisato also there was the clues I left behind**

**If you sent me an OC for my SYOC please know I'm just sorting character arrangements and the like okay.**

**I swear I'm for getting something But I'll remember eventually. Also this was written at like 2am in the morning. **

**See you guys Next time**


End file.
